Blanket
by pclark
Summary: Don't go by title, couldn't think of anything else to call it. Now summary... The picnic blanket has been through a lot. Only three occupants in the house knows what really has happened to it and they aren't saying a word even with the detective snooping around because he has had to wash it. Summary sucks but please read it. Reveiws are welcome be good or ill.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**AN: Little something that popped into my head while reading Afternoon Delight by Tempest78. Awesome job Tempest, this is for you.**

* * *

A heavy sigh escaped the mouth of Yukina as the shouts of the adle-brained detective came from the laundry room. She could already see it. The blanket was either stepped on by him or it had fallen on him before it could be washed. Seriously it wouldn't be there if they were given a few moments to be alone. But no! Someone always had to know where she was, what she was doing, whether or not she had time for them. It was simply annoying.

Back to the blanket though, not that she could blame Yusuke for being upset about it falling on him or him stepping on it, especially when you realized what the contents were that was on the blanket. It was different everytime, well almost everytime. There was only a couple of things that remained the same and she wasn't thinking on that any longer.

She moved to the laundry room to assist in any way she could. She found Yusuke glaring at the red and white checkered picnic blanket, looking about ready to burn it. Everyone else was either laughing at him or was disgusted when they looked at the cloth. Not that the users really cared what anyone else thought. It wasn't their business anyway and if they would seriously leave the female in question alone maybe they wouldn't have to have their little rendevous this way.

"Yukina! What is half of this and how do you get it out?" Yusuke asked pointing at the cloth.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Sometimes it was better not to know but if she told him that, he would probably try some ridiculous way of figuring out what was on there. Like probably tasting it and that would not be a good idea. At all! This happened everytime it was his turn to wash the clothes. No one else said anything because usually they washed early in the day but Yusuke left it til after lunch. All his fault.

"Whip cream, strawberry juice, chocolate sauce, um.. blood and um... um..." she stuttered at the and began to blush brightly.

"Um.. um.. what?" he asked.

"Sexual discharge of both male and female." she whispered, refusing to say it again or any louder.

It felt like she was tattling on them now and she was ready to bolt. No way was she going to tell him who it belonged to. No, no, NO!

"ARGH! GAH! I am not cleaning that! I am not touching it! Who ever did it on there can clean it." Yusuke yelled.

"Clean what?" a sleepy female voice asked.

They turned to see the newest occupant of Genkei's shrine. Kagome Higurashi; shrine maiden, powerful priestess of the shikon, time-traveler, tamer of demons, and a small compact can of whoop-ass.

"That." Yusuke said and pointed to the blanket, "It has sex on it, among other things."

"You shouldn't touch things that are clearly marked Do Not Touch!" she said and pointed to a pinned note that he had missed and he grimaced.

Kagome rolled her eyes, picked it up, took off the note, and tossed it in the washing machine. Yusuke grimaced at her as she tried to touch him with her hand. She laughed and went to wash her hands before he had a coniption. Yukina watched her go and shrugged, atleast she made her twin happy. Even if sometimes she got a little worried when she would see the blanket.

Several days passed since that incident and then suddenly the blanket went missing. It wasn't the blanket that everyone noticed was missing but Kagome and several sweet items. Yukina absolutely refused to indulge anyone on the location as to where everything had disappeared to when they had asked her. She informed them that she knew but would not tell them.

Yusuke of course had put up a big stink and it got even bigger when the blanket returned and had been placed in the washer with his clothes. No one blamed him for causing a ruckus but they did get annoyed with him when he decided to find the perpetrators. But the biggest thing was when he began to put two and two together and made four.

He had discovered that it had something to do with Kagome and that was easy to figure out. As every time the blanket went missing, as well as whip cream and other sweet things, so did she. Then it would all reappear along with her. That was easy but wasn't easy was figuring on who was with her. He had initially thought that it may be Kurama but when Botan about cracked his skull with her oar he gave up on that idea.

He couldn't exactly walk up to Kagome and ask her; she would kill him and Yukina wasn't spilling the beans. Genkai and Kuwabara just didn't know and if he had a complete death wish he would approach Hiei but seeming as he didn't... there was no way he was going to. He may be an idiot but he wasn't completely, hopelessly, stupid. Besides did Hiei even have a sex drive? And who would even be with him? Yeesh!

He was sure that he wasn't going to find out anytime soon and decided to wait. He wanted his friends happy, seriously though. But if he had to wash clothes again and it was there, or if it was thrown in with his own, he was going to explode.

For a few days it didn't happen. It was neither in the laundry room or in the washer but in the linen closet. He noticed this aligned with a mission and two of the house occupants were missing... Kurama and Hiei. He was more sure then that Kurama was the one Kagome was with mostly because there was no way that she would like a little fucker like Hiei. There was a chance that she would but still he was sure that there was no way that Hiei would ever change his mind about going back to the Makai. Even with Kagome being the most wonderful girl in existance next to Yukina and Keiko, of course.

But then it suddenly disappeared. Kagome had it and was running down the stairs to the living room. There was shouting and running as well. He ran after her and found what all of the commotion was about.

Botan was to make a portal for Kurama and Hiei to get back to the shrine if the need was dire and it had been. They had been overwhelmed. Kurama was grimacing as Botan and Genkai was trying to heal him, while Kuwabara bandaged him up. Hiei on the other hand was worse. Yukina and Kagome were with him and he was terribly wounded. He had taken the brunt of the attacks, Kurama did have a human avatar after all, and was not healing as fast as his body usually would. He was healing, slowly, but healing all the same.

Yukina and Kagome were working on Hiei as fast as they could but it was to no avail. Every time one was healed it would rip itself open again. Yukina voiced that it may be because of he being an imiko, something about the beings that attacked him. It was all they could do to slow the bleeding to be able to patch him up.

"What happened?" Yusuke asked, trying to help any way that he could.

"The mission was botched! They knew and were ambushed. Kurama and Hiei were lucky to even get through the portal back to here." Botan said, smoothing Kurama's brow.

"Oh man. Damn it! Man, is Hiei going to make it?" Kuwabara said with concern.

Said apparition was gritting his teeth in his unconciousness. Showing pain then when he would not ever otherwise. Yukina wanted to comfort her twin, share his pain, but she couldn't. All she could do was hope and give him some support. But she didn't know how to answer Yusuke. She didn't know if the only family she had left was going to live.

"I.. I don't kn.. know." she choked out as tears filled her eyes, "I've n.. never seen this."

Yusuke frowned and rubbed his face. He and Hiei weren't best friends but they were friends and he didn't want to lose anyone else that he cared about. Then he stood and everyone that could looked at him.

"Where are you going?" Genkai snapped at him.

"To Koenma. I need to know if he can be spared." he explained.

"No." Kagome said then; her voice quiet but firm.

Everyone stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. What did she mean know? What was she thinking?

"Kagome, we can't sit here and wait. He'll die!" Kuwabara all but shouted.

"You WILL sit here and wait. The full moon is tonight and I need it to save him. In just a couple of hours he will be fine." she explained.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked her.

"Can't talk now. I have things to get and orders to give. Hiei will have to be moved, gently and carefully, to the room that gets to most moonlight. Just keep him on the blanket. Now, I'll be back before the moon rises. Do not let him die before I get back." Kagome ordered them.

Then she disappeared. No one knew what she was up to but they had learned to not ignore her when she had something to say. So they did what she had demanded. Yusuke and Kuwabara carefully moved Hiei to one of the small, comfortable sitting rooms and placed him on the tatami mat with the blanket Kagome had said to leave. Then they waited in the room with him, doing their best to watch over him while Genkai and Boton watched over the healing Kurama.

The moon had just started to rise when Kagome came through the doors. She had with her; three black candles, an ornate sacrificial dagger, and two small flat crystal plates. They didn't have time to ask her anything before she was over to Hiei checking on him. When she had finished she turned to Yukina.

"Yukina, do you have your mother's tear gem?" she asked.

Yukina nodded. She had given it to Hiei but when she discovered he was her twin, he had returned it to her. She pulled out of her top the gem and handed it to Kagome. They watched as a Kagome fished through Hiei's clothing to a pocket they didn't know existed in his shirt and produced the twin tear gem. She took them both and laid them each on a plate.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked her.

"Just watch and learn. I can't be distracted." was all she said.

They most certainly did watch and learn. Kagome carefully arranged the three black candles around his body. One at each shoulder and one above his head and set a decent distance away from him. In between the candles set at his shoulder side she placed the plates with the gems on them. Carefully she picked up the dagger and moved over to Hiei.

Yukina couldn't help but blush lightly at what Kagome did. Kagome straddled his hips as sat down on him, balancing her weight on her knees, then pulled her top of leaving her bra on. She brought her hand up above Hiei's chest and slashed the dagger across it, spilling her blood across his chest and neck.

They gasped at her action but didn't move towards her. Kagome dabbed her fingers in the blood and wrote on his chest the kanji for life and then on her own the same. Then she looked as if she was falling into a meditation. She was concentrating and they could feel her own power. It was calling out for something and then they could feel his pulse in response.

"In the blood there is the fire of life." she said and the candles burst aflame.

"My blood of life for his. I renounce my title for him." she continued and the flames went higher and the gems glowed.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara whispered to Yukina, who shrugged and they remained silent.

"By the grace of kami, that which is given me, I give to him." Kagome said in an almost inaudible whisper as a tear fell from her eyes.

The moonlight came across their bodies, casting an ethereal glow about them. It was in that moment Hiei's power and heartbeat stopped. The silence in the room was sickening as they thought all was lost and just then the tear from Kagome landed on the kanji on his chest. Immediately their ears were met with a deafening beat of his heart, followed by another and another. His power pulsed and the candles instantly melted and the temperature of the room skyrocketed, causing everyone to perspire.

They watched Kagome lean down to his ear but they couldn't hear what she said to him, if she said anything to him at all.

"I love you." she told him.

His eyes opened. A steady breath left his mouth and it was heard by all. The heat lowered to an uncomfortable humid. He was alive and well it seemed and Yukina was pulling them by their hands to leave the room. She was being most insistent.

"Will you stop yanking on me?!" Yusuke said trying to pull from her grip.

"No. Come on, he needs some rest and Kagome will help him with everything else." Yukina growled and yanked hard enough to almost dislocate his shoulder.

"Alright! I'm coming." he said.

Yukina and Kuwabara left the room ahead of him and he followed. Just before he closed the door, Yusuke took a look back at his friend, hoping that he was alright. He knew then that Hiei was Kagome's lover as the apparition ran his hands up the back of her skirt and she didn't slap the hell out of him. Quietly he continued to back away and close the door, so he could absorb the information. It seemed a long time coming for Hiei and well, he was damn happy for them. If anyone could melt the ice around the fire apparitions heart, it would be Kagome.

A smile graced his face and he lightly clicked the door shut and joined the others to check on Kurama. It wasn't normal behavior for him to let it go where he had but he was not going to interrupt them just because he found out who was responsible for the blanket. Yeah even he wasn't that stupid, he was just going to wait until tomorrow to announce it out loud and chew their ears off about it. Now that was more his style.

* * *

**AN: Hmmm, what do you think?**


End file.
